This invention relates to a drive apparatus equipped with a drive mechanism having a traction-type speed change gear, for use in elevator apparatuses and the like.
Drive apparatuses for elevators are frequently equipped with a drive mechanism having a geared reduction device, with an electric motor connected to the input shaft and a drive sheave connected to the output shaft of the reduction device, and are further equipped with a hoisting rope reeved about the sheave for moving an elevator car. However, geared reduction devices produce considerable noise and vibrations which are transmitted to the building in which the elevator is provided, resulting in a deterioration of the living and working environment in the building. Furthermore, noise and vibrations are transmitted via the hoisting rope to the elevator car, with the result that the passengers within the elevator car are subjected to an unpleasant sensation.